Sparks
by MileyDreamer
Summary: There's that spark when their hands touch and their eyes meet that can fill any void. MitchieXLilly/Lola RATED T FOR ... I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHY
1. Chapter 1

Pre- Drabble: So my girlfriend tweeted that if anyone on wanted to write about her that it would be awesome. And I will greatly take the opportunity. I am pioneering 'Sully' yes, but this is Mitchie/Lilly. Why? You will see.

**Sparks**

_a one-shot about that feeling when their eyes meet_

"Mitchie Torres everybody!" Hannah bounded onto the stage after her opening act descended on the platform so that she was off the stage. Mitchie's last song for opening had ended in a fury of sparks being set off the sides of the stage. And Lola was watching from side-stage. The sparks were captivating, yes but her eyes were on Mitchie. Sure, she had just had a break up. Shane Gray broke her heart. Maybe, just maybe this was the perfect time to be her knight in shining armor.

As Mitchie got de-wired and grabbed a water bottle Lola walked over and congratulated her.

"That was great. You really did amazing."

Mitchie smiled warmly. "I don't think we've been properly introduced." She set down her water bottle then held out her hand. "I'm Mitchie Torres."

"Lola, Lola Luftnagle." Lilly shook her hand, smiling.

It was then, that they finally both looked up at the same time, into each others eyes and both girl's palms got sweaty. Mitchie instantly pulled her hand away and looked down to the floor.

"I uhm.. Hannah's coming back for a dress change.. So I guess you'll go back on?" Lilly fiddled with the bracelets on her wrist.

"Yea, guess so." Hannah skipped off stage just then and grabbed Lola's arm, pulling her into her dressing room with her.

"Tell." Miley pulled her Hannah dress off of her for the last costume change of the night.

"What?"Lilly brushed her wig for her so that it looked a little less blown around while Miley changed her clothes.

"I saw that look on your face. You were upset that I pulled you away." She giggled, "Don't tell me you like Mitchie."

Lilly hesitated. "She's a nice girl."

"Uhu. Sure. Nice girl with nice eyes, nice lips, and a nice body." Miley went on to list all of the things that she knew Lilly took notice of in girls.

Lilly blushed, and turned to hide it. "Oh, shut up."

Miley giggled and pulled the Hannah wig back on her head. "Time for you to get to know your crush better Lola."

They got out of the dressing room in time to hear the end of the song that Mitchie was singing.

"_You can´t give up!  
Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough  
You never know but when it shows up  
Make sure you´re holdin` on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on"_

She was owning the stage, the crowd loved her.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
__There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh."  
_

"Is she doing a cover?"

"Yea, she asked if she could." Miley watched not Mitchie, but Lilly watching Mitchie. "I said 'why not?' She's doing a hell of a job on it."

"Yea she is." Lilly continued to keep her eyes glued to Mitchie.

_"Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there."_

Mitchie urged the crowd to sing with her for the last verse, Lilly couldn't help but notice that she glanced over to side-stage where she knew that Lola would be.

_"Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there."_

"Thank you guys, You've been great!" And with that Mitchie jogged over to side-stage. "Still think I'm great?" She giggled when she stopped in front of Lola.

Lilly smiled. "Mind blowing." Miley giggled and ran back on stage for her last song.

"Really? I'd hate to blow your mind away. I'm sure it's a very smart mind." Mitchie smiled and walked farther in, taking her ear piece out.

"I think I'm ok with my mind blowing away, as long as you're the one to do the blowing." Mitchie smiled even more and turned around, facing Lola once more.

The song that Hannah was singing filled the silence between them. Apparently she had done and introduction, because the song was just beginning.

"_When I saw you over there.  
I didn't mean to stare.  
But my mind was everywhere.  
I wanna know you._

Gonna guess that you're the kind.  
To say what's on your mind.  
But you listen when I have something to show you."

Lilly stepped a little closer to Mitchie, the two had simply been smiling at each other. She closed a gap and reached for her hand. At first, Mitchie had leaned back a little and moved her hand out of Lilly's reach.__

"There's a mark above your eye.  
You got it in July.  
Fighting for your sisters reputation.

You remember peoples names.  
And Valentine's are lame.  
So I bring you flowers just for no occasion.

I wanna know you.

I wanna go there where you go.  
I wanna find out what you know.  
And maybe someday down the road.  
Sit back and say to myself.  
Yeah, I thought so."

Lilly hadn't made another move, but neither had Mitchie. They were still standing there just looking at each other. Mitchie slowly leaned back forward and looked down to Lola's hand, taking it in hers. She smiled and Lilly lead her to a backstage couch.__

"You smile and never shout.  
You stand out in a crowd.  
You make the best of every situation.

Correct me if I'm wrong.  
You're fragile and you're strong.  
A beautiful and perfect combination."

The girls were both talking now, farther back from the stage. They could still hear the song but it was a bit more muffled. They were both laughing, talking about the stupid things there ex's had done.__

"I wanna know you.

I wanna go there where you go.  
I wanna find out what you know.  
And maybe someday down the road.  
I'll sit back and say to myself.

I like how you are with me.  
In our future history.  
And maybe someday down the road.  
I'll sit back and say to myself.  
Yeah, I thought so.

I thought so."

As Hannah repeated the last verse to finish her final song of the night, Lilly smiled over at Mitchie and slid a little closer. Mitchie didn't push her away, but instead held her hand in her lap. Their eyes locked in a gaze.__

I wanna know you.

I wanna go there where you go.  
I wanna find out what you know.  
And maybe someday down the road.  
I'll sit back and say to myself.

I like how you are with me.  
In our future history.  
And maybe someday down the road.  
I'll sit back and say to myself.  
Yeah, I thought so."

"I want to know you Mitchie. I want to get to know you better." Lilly confessed.

"I'd like that." Mitchie smiled and gently pressed her lips against Lola's cheek. She smiled at the light blush that flooded over the current blue-headed girl. "I'll be at the show with her tomorrow too. See you then?"

"Definitely." Lilly smiled and looked over to see Hannah was coming over to them. "She's going to want me."

"It's ok. Go." Mitchie giggles. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lola let go of her hand and stood up, walking away with Hannah to her dressing room. Mitchie felt like something was missing again, this was the first night since the break up that she had had a good night. There was something about Lola that had her curious. Something in her eyes that she liked. Maybe she was her diamond in the rough, and she wasn't going to give up.

After Drabble: Like? No like? Review.

~Gotta Love the Silly


	2. Chapter 2

Pre- Drabble: AN AWESOMELY AWESOME SHOUTOUT GOES TO knee-knee FOR HELPING ME FIND THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!! The songs are According To You by Orianthi and I Wanna by The All-American Rejects and they're awesome songs. Haha so here we go. And ANOTHER shout out to her for telling me that this would in fact be a good two shot. (: Lets see how the next night's concert goes shall we?

**Sparks**

**Chapter Two**

Mitchie chased after Lola with the water bottle, her hair dripping and curling as it dried. After a particularly intriguing pillow fight with the backstage lounge pillows, Lola had threw her water onto her, giggled, and ran. The two had spent Hannah's entire sound check just chatting up a storm. Everything from the death of their first dogs and goldfish to where they see their lives going in the next ten years was discussed, and it came out to be that both girls shared quite a few similarities.

"I am soooo gonna get you for this Loolaaaa!!!" Mitchie screamed as Lola picked up speed and turned a corner. Lola knew all of the hiding places here backstage and Mitchie hadn't preformed here before last night, she hadn't much chance to roam around either as her mind had been preoccupied.

"Don't you dare think you can catch up to me!" Lilly laughed, slipping into a closet and closing the door so quietly that she herself had to check and make sure it had in fact closed. She made sure not to giggle when she heard the click of Mitchie's heeled boots cross the wooden floor outside of the door.

"Lola, I know you're somewhere around here." Mitchie searched and then turned, seeing the closet door closed and grinned wide. "Where could she beee... hmmmm..."

Lilly bit her bottom lip, not hearing the clicking noise of heels on wood any longer, so that she wouldn't slip a single peep.

"Darn, what a shame. I was gonna tell Lola just how much I think a new look to her hair would make her look soooo much hotter." Mitchie teased, leaning to the door of the closet.

Lilly blushed in the barely lit closet, closing her eyes and contemplating her options in a mock deep thought.

"I know you're in there Lola." Mitchie mentally curses when she turns the knob and it actually is locked, but Lilly is cheering inside herself glad that it had locked although she couldn't see the lock. "Pleaseee Lolaaaaa." Mitchie pouts her lip out although Lola can't actually see it thought the dark cherry wood door, adding that little touch to the whine in her voice.

"Fiiine." Lilly whines and opens the door. She gets splashed in the face, sending droplets of room temperature spring water into her lilac colored wig. "Miiitchieee" her high pitched squeal echoed through the hall that the two were the only ones occupying.

Mitchie's hand immediately goes up to her mouth to stifle the laugh that was bursting past her lip-gloss shined lips, "I told you that would make you hotter, cause now we match."

Lilly can't help but giggle, she reaches out into the light and pulls Mitchie into the small closet and closes the door again to avoid being seen by any passerbys. She smiles and her white teeth can be seen as well as her shining blue eyes, Mitchie looks right into her eyes glad that the poor lighting makes it so Lola can't see that she is getting lost in the aqua orbs. "So you think I'm hot now cause my hair is wet like yours?" Lilly didn't mean for her voice to come out that squeaky but it did, and the giggle it elicited from Mitchie made her smile at her mistake.

"I do, I'm rubbing off on you and we've known each other for roughly a day." she giggles, "I think it's cute that you're so absorbent."

"I'm absorbent to you?" Lilly reaches into a bucket and pulls out a sponge, "Do I look like this sponge to you?" she tries to sound annoyed but ends up giggling and ruining the feel of her words.

Mitchie parted her lips to reply but both girls froze when the voice of a young man flowed into their ears.

"Hannah, it's good to see you again!" the young man spoke, genuinely so according to his tone.

Hannah's smile was evident in her voice, "It's been to long Shane."

The two must have hugged because their words were to muffled to hear through the solid wood door. Lilly looked back over from the door where her gaze had shifted to see that Mitchie was frozen stiff.

"Mitch... You ok?" she gazed with concern to her newest friend, knowing that the man standing just past the door had broken her heart and hurt her badly.

"I haven't talked to him since we broke up Lola. He knows I'm here..." her voice fades as the voice of heart breaker, Shane Gray, fills the air once more.

"She doesn't know I'm here does she?"

"No one but my manager and me knows Shane, I told you it would be a surprise performance like you asked, and that's what you're getting."

After the two voices were sure to be gone, Mitchie stumbled for words. "He's... preforming??" Her dark eyes widen as she reaches for the closet door, opening it and pulling Lola out with her. "Did you know about that?"

"No, I didn't know a thing. She never keeps things from me but this I didn't know. She must not have lied when she said she kept it a secret." Lilly couldn't help but feel a little down, Miley usually told her anything and everything.

Mitchie watched Lola's expression for a minute, "You ok Lola?" She was purely concerned for her friend, the girls expressions had went through a range of emotions in the past minutes with no words.

"Yea, I'm fine." Lilly flashes a smile.

"Alright, now come on. Hannah should be singing soon," she pauses " or Shane." Lilly smiles and takes her hand, walking her to the side of the stage where she herself usually perches. Hannah was already on stage, but Shane was no where to be seen.

"Are ya'll ready to rock?" The crowd roars. "Well, you'll have to wait for me for a moment, cause a good friend of mine is here as a surprise guest to sing a cover of a song for someone special to him." The crowd stands in anticipation and then Shane rises from a platform until it's even with the rest of the stage. "Shane Gray everybody!!!"

Shane nods and smiles at the enthusiastic greeting he is given. "Thank you." He lets it die down a little. "As Hannah said I'm covering a song tonight. You all might know it. It's by The All-American Rejects, and I'm singing it for a special little someone that just happens to be backstage." He looks over to side stage where Mitchie and Lola are standing, holding hands, and winks at her.

Mitchie shivers involuntarily and grips Lola's hand tighter as the music starts and Shane sings.

_I never thought that I was so blind I can finally see the truth_

_It's me for you _

_Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side_

_'cause it's never gonna be the truth so far for you_

Shane keeps glancing over to where he knows Mitchie is, not directly looking at her though. More than likely it is just for audience show, making them think that he is looking at her. Mitchie continues to just blow it off and stay close to Lola, who is more than willing to stand there and simply hold hands with the girl.

_But can you hear me say_

_Don't throw me away_ _there's no way out_

_I gotta hold you somehow_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_you wanna touch me too_

_Everyday, but all I have is time_

_Our love's the perfect crime_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_you wanna touch me too_ _every way and when they set me free_

_Just put your hands on me_

Mitchie shakes her head, only Shane Gray would sing a song like this to try and get a girl's heart back.

_Take everything that I know you'll break_ _and _

_I give my life away so far to you_

_Can you hear me say_ _don't throw me away_

_There's no way out_ _I gotta hold you somehow_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Everyday, but all I have is time_

_Our love's the perfect crime_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Every way and when they set me free_

_Just put your hands on me_

Mitchie pulls Lola farther from stage, making the lyrics fade even though she really wasn't listening anymore. "I want to sing a different song than I had planned for the night."

Lilly grins. "Let's go tell the set manager then. I'm guessing it's a cover?"

"Yea, and my band knows it, so there's no problem there." she smiles, knowing this song will blow Shane's cockiness out of the water.

_Tonight I'm weak_ _It's just another day without you_

_That I can't sleep_ _I give it away, away all for you too_

_Hear me say, don't throw me away_

_There's no way out_ _I gotta hold you somehow_

_All I wanna do is touch you_

_Chorus Repeat_

After the crowd dies down and Shane leaves the stage, Mitchie goes and tells the stage crew the change while Hannah ran back on stage. She hadn't particularly liked the song that Shane had chosen, and Mitchie had told her the song that she was changing to. Catching the drift of the punch back she had also changed her set list, two songs had changed.

"I hope ya'll don't mind," Hannah begins "but I changed my a couple of my songs that I'm gonna sing tonight." she giggles to herself. "Not that ya'll knew what I was gonna sing in the first place."

As the song begins, back up dancers going Hannah on the stage, and she takes her mic off of the stand.

_My problem isn't that I miss you,_

_'Cuz I don't,_

_My problem isn't that I kissed you,_ _Whoa_

Doing the dance steps was nothing new. Miley had them down pat, enough that she could glance over and see Mitchie giggling, she knew she had gotten the clues right at that moment.

_I figured out that you're,_

_Nothing that I thought you're about,_

_You're just caught in a place,_

_Time will erase,_ _In my heart_

_You're my type of guy, I guess,_

_If I was stuck in East Northumberland High,_

_For the rest of my life,_

_But people change,_ _Thank God I did,_

_Just because I liked you back then,_

_Doesn't mean I like you now,_

_Just because I liked you back then,_

_Doesn't mean I like you,_

Miley glanced over again, Shane was no where to be seen. More than likely he was moping about Mitchie not running into his arms after his cockily little show.

_Your problem's not for lack of trying,_

_'Cuz you do,_ _I_

_t's just you're at your best when you're lying,_ _Whoa,_

_Now you're standing here,_

_Saying thank you, things I wanted to hear,_

_But you've got it all wrong,_

_I've already moved on_ _My dear,_

_You're my type of guy, _

_I guess,_ _If I was stuck in East Northumberland High,_

_For the rest of my life,_

_But people change,_ _Thank God I did,_

_Just because I liked you back then,_

_Doesn't mean I like you now,_

_Just because I liked you back then,_

_Doesn't mean I like you,_

_When you're standing near me,_ _I don't see so clearly,_

_The feelings are still powerful,_

_But when I take two steps away,_

_It sheds some light on my day,_

_Yeah you can't go back,_ _It's all in the past,_

_Guess you gotta laugh at it_

Miley glanced over for the last time in this song, smiling to herself when she noticed Mitchie and Lilly chatting again, fully at peace.

_You're my type of guy, _

_I guess,_ _If I was stuck in East Northumberland High,_

_For the rest of my life,_

_But people change,_ _Thank God I did,_

_And if there's some confusion,_

_Let me tell you you're just delusional,_

_Get a clue,_

_'Cuz people change,_ _Thank God I did,_

_Thank God I did,_

_Just because I liked you back then,_

_Doesn't mean I like you now,_

_Just because I liked you back then,_

_Doesn't mean I like you,_ _Doesn't mean I like you!_

_Just because I liked you back then,_

_Doesn't mean I like you now,_

_Rock and roll!_

Hannah finished off with her hand up in a peace sign, holding it while her fans cheered. "Thank you guys so much, you're awesome! Now please welcome one of my best friends, Mitchie Torres back to stage!" Hannah trotted off stage and handed the mic to Mitchie. "Knock em dead girl."

"Thanks Hannah." Mitchie smiles and walks on stage.

"Thank you for that song, Shane." Mitchie addressed her main thought right now and then turned to the audience. "I think after a song like that I should sing a song for him too. What do you guys think?" she paused while a chorus of yeses and yeahs chimed from the crowd. "Well alright then, here we go!"

Mitchie looked right over at Shane, who had reappeared, and began the song.

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.  
_

Shane was staring at her, open mouthed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Mitchie's eyes had diverted to Lola of all people. He wasn't liking this at all.

_But according to her  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
she can't get me out of his head.  
According to her  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything she ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping that,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
She's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you._

Mitchie was pouring her heart and soul into the lyrics, and it was evident that she really meant them. Lilly was smiling ear to ear, knowing that she was the person she was singing about in the positive lyrics.

_According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
and you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you._

_But according to her  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
she can't get me out of her head.  
According to her  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything she ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping that,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose._

_She's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.  
_

Mitchie walked across the front of the stage as she always goes for every song, reaching out and touching some fan's hands. Her hands were touching fans' but her eyes were still locked on Lola.

_I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh no  
Why can't you see me through her eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide  
_

Mitchie grinned through the rest of the song, knowing it hit the perfect chord with both Lola and Shane.

_But according to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to her  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
she can't get me out of her head.  
According to her  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything she ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
She's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]_

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right _

As the last note faded out the crowd picked up at the loss of lyrics. They cheered louder for Mitchie than they had for Hannah and Shane combined. She stood there, close to out of breathe from the emotion she put into the lyrics, and took it all in. Finally, she glanced over into the ocean blue eyes of the girl she really had sang for.

Hannah walked onto stage, in a new outfit, and stood beside her. "I think Mitchie here has some people backstage who want to talk to her now." the girls both giggled. "You rocked that, Mitchie." she spoke out of the mic and hugged her friend, "Now go talk to Lola." They shared a smile then Mitchie walked off stage.

Lola launched at her before she even got to take her earpiece out. "Woah, give a girl some breath will ya?"Mitchie giggled, but hugged her friend back. She glanced around and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Shane?"

Lilly giggles, "After hearing that he left. He told me I'd get my heart broken, and I told him that I wasn't gonna date him I was gonna date you."

"So you're gonna date me huh?" Mitchie grinned.

Hannah's song rang through the back stage.

_Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
She's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
She plays it groovin  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid _

"If you want to date me.. I mean.." Lilly blushed, her already rosy cheeks red.

Mitchie smiles. "I'd love to date you, Lola."

_Think I'm really falling for her smile  
butterflies when she says my name_

_She's got something special  
She's got something special  
And when she's lookin' at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
She's got something special  
She's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something telling me, telling me maybe she could be the one_

Lilly smiles shyly, not a characteristic that's well known to her, and looks into Mitchie's eyes. "You're beautiful you know."

"Oh great." Mitchie giggles as the matching blush to Lola's spreads across her cheeks. "But thank you, you are too."

_She could be the one  
She could be the one  
She could be the one  
She could be the one  
She could be the one_

_She could be the one _

Both girls just gazed into each others' eyes, neither of them letting go of their hug.

_She's lightin'  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go she's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About her lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing_

_Think I'm really diggin' on her vibe  
She really blows me away  
_

Mitchie shifted her arms so that they were around Lola's neck, making their hug a little more than that as Lola's hands automatically moved to the small of her back.

_She's got something special  
She's got something special  
And when she's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
She's got something special  
She's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
She Could Be the One  
She could be the one  
She could be the one  
She could be the one  
She could be the one  
_

The girls simply held each other, smiling to themselves at the song Hannah was singing.

_And she's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with her  
And I'm so into her…  
_

Mitchie and Lilly really couldn't hear the last verse of the song, everything around them was blocked out while Lilly leaned into her new girlfriend and their lips pressed together in a passionate, breathe-stealing, kiss.

_She's got something special  
She's got something special  
And when she's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
She s got something special  
She s got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something telling me, telling me maybe she could be the one  
She could be the one  
She could be the one  
She could be the one  
She could be the one  
She could be the one _

After Drabble: And there it is. Thank you again Ni, awesomely amazing person you. **-**whispers- I made her like Miley Cyrus's new song. -giggles- I CAN'T CAN'T CAN'T. I CAN'T BE TAMED!!!!


End file.
